


He's Got It Bad

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mycroft and Molly find something better to do than attend some fancy dinner.





	He's Got It Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by the Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "Do we really have to do this again?"

“Do we really have to do this again?” his wife asked from the bedroom.

Mycroft heard the annoyance in her voice and smiled to himself as he chose a tuxedo from among those hanging in his walk-in closet. _She hates these damn state dinners as much as I do._ Having selected one, he carried it into the bedroom. “I’m afraid so, my dear…” The rest of what he was going to say died on his tongue the moment he saw his wife.

Molly was sitting at her vanity, carefully applying her make-up. Her hair was pinned up, something that always made him want to kiss the nape of her neck, but it was her attire, or lack thereof, that had him second-guessing the necessity of their attendance.

The black lace bra and panties were ones he recognized from her latest shopping trip. Paired with sheer black stockings that were topped with matching black lace, Molly looked every inch the vixen. An innocent vixen since she didn’t seem to notice the effect she had on her husband, but a vixen nonetheless. She opened her mouth to apply lipstick to her already kissable lips and Mycroft knew his plans for the evening were about to be upended.

“What … what do you say to us staying home tonight?” he asked weakly, unable to take his eyes off her image in the mirror.

She turned to grin at him. “I’d say you just came down with a twenty-four-hour bug. Maybe even the forty-eight-hour variety.”

He grinned back at her. “And they call me a genius.”


End file.
